


归兮

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·架空自设武侠梗·东瀛来客柚x少年侠客天——纵使隔山望海，归去来兮，念念不忘。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 想了想还是补了这篇，个人很喜欢摘面具、酒楼相遇和手心写字的剧情。

-上-

 

“说是那年天生异象，山河颠倒，草木逆长，北边那棵梧桐半死，百鸟争鸣，可谓凤凰归巢之预兆。”

只听那布衣说书老生木板一响，清清嗓子便又绘声绘色地说着那些不为人知的陈年旧事，如何生动如何巧趣，惊心动魄的引人桥段，如今却沦为他人谈资寻常往事，供为他人评头论足。

那书生摆手论述，吸引无数人好奇交耳，一时间，叫人不由得听完惊叹。一段过去，好些个声音闹出来，那书生倒是不紧不慢，喝罢杯茶，又开始说起。

“众生皆知，得见凤凰归巢一日，便可得长生一世，千年来还只有一位侠士有幸得以见之。可惜至今未得其踪。”

眼下万品楼里说书人提及的凤凰归巢一事，倒似是近在咫尺，江湖上早有人传说近日北边栖桐镇又出现千年之前的异象，一时五湖四海甚至异国别域皆是有心人闻声而来，都想亲眼得见何为传闻中在大唐之境内的“凤凰归巢”。

传说混沌开天辟地之时，万物凝聚天地精华化灵而生，便以龙为天灵，凤为地神，龙上九重俯瞰人间，凤下九州护国护民，千秋万代无穷不尽，如若千年一遇天地相合，便是凤凰归巢梧桐重生之日，凤尾浴火而出，长生灵药现世，见之者可得，以众生平等为则，无论何人，见者有份。

何等诱惑，何等奇幻，似乎在万国来朝八方来贺的大唐中并非不可思议。此时坐在一楼角落跟着身边人的黑衣小侠客听着说书人开始下一段的胡言乱语，听见了什么似的抬头看了眼二楼窗台，得见一只青鸟灵巧而来，浑身羽翼纯洁无暇，不似凡鸟，正朝着小侠客瞪着曜石般的双瞳，小侠客欲起身观的仔细，却见青鸟一瞬化雾而去，楼外喧声呵地的声响传来如敲醒他一般，夹杂着异域方言吵闹非凡，如梦初醒地揉揉眼睛，一切自如花非花雾非雾，如幻影泡沫消逝难寻。

那说书的人刚说道：“得道羽化而归，得以见之，世人皆叹。”

幻世之中，大唐之象，这便是大千人世，无奇不有。

 

 

小侠客撇撇嘴，似是有些遗憾又不满，刚想移开目光，便看到二楼有位白衣公子翩然在座，一个低头，与那小侠客的视线不偏不倚撞的恰好。

白衣公子生的极好，似乎觉得一直盯着有些唐突，朝小侠客轻轻施礼一笑，单薄又清晰的身影遥遥望去，仿若清风明月，溪泉入竹，温润泽玉入了他的眉眼，精致柔和刻了他的模样，细雨江南画在他的身后，隐隐绰绰绕了曲水流觞，浅笑微颦，都如沐沐三月春风，化白雪皑皑，令天地为之失色，激起一片涟漪，千方百转，落入心头。

小侠客有点犯糊涂，直愣愣地看了许久才被身边的人拉着回了神，那说书声刚好提及新写的话本，他才回过头去从桌上拿了块酥软的桂花糕偏耳认真倾听。

白衣公子倒是微微一笑继续看着那位小侠客。接下来听罢那说书人胡说起来八道倒是真的有趣，一出温润公子和娇俏小侠士闯荡江湖名扬天下话本还挺是过瘾。不过当中有几多杜撰，几有真实，又有几多叫人无端说出了真相，又有几多多少覆盖，便也不知了。

倒是有些像他。羽生结弦在听到那说书的形容中原侠客之风时，将目光停留在黑衣小侠客身上，以及他身边一直端正放着的漆黑剑鞘，锋芒不露，却寒气逼人。

是大唐的剑啊。

还是会像中原北漠的旌旗烈酒吗？浇一杯于尘土中，浓烈张扬，饮一杯入腹中，畅快淋漓，如朔北的狂风，吹倒千万门关，鲜衣怒马，风霜只剩惨白明月，难问归途。

他还没喝过中原塞北的烈酒，也没见过异国北疆传闻鹅毛似的大雪，因隔海相望这片土地的传闻而被吸引而来，好奇在这幻世上究竟有没有幻术，抑或是长生。

羽生结弦思及此，轻笑罢低头抿茶，不同于家乡的温润，异国的茶终归要更粗狂一些，也更原滋原味，第一次出远门的羽生结弦倒是有些受不了，一时间入口皆是重味，好不难忍，他侧目看着那头一桌唐人与胡人点的脆生烤羊肉馅鼓楼子、油滋滋冒着热气的烤羊腿和烤兔肉，三四人豪放一口杯觥交错，言语往来尽是志投意合相见恨晚，异国相逢情谊绵长。

奔放且洒脱。

但羽生结弦注意到他们跟他一样时不时将目光移到那位说书人身上，似乎在回味刚刚所说的凤凰归巢一事，思量想去，怕是皆是有心人。

毕竟是繁华盛世，千载难逢。毕竟妄念长生，谁不愿得。

不过我可不是一直在看那书生。羽生结弦低头看着那个吃着桂花糕的小侠客，软糯青涩，稚气又已有仔细藏起的锋芒，就像被埋没进凡尘的珍宝，只露一角便已足够惹眼。

我是来饮这中原的烈酒看朔北大雪的，我是来看这大唐的剑的。

 

 

习武多年的敏锐让金博洋隐隐约约感知到似乎有人在一直看着他，一股难以名状的感觉涌上心头，他用手肘捅了捅旁边的金杨，边吃着桂花糕边小声说道。

“江哥，我怎么感觉总是有人在看着我？”

金杨嗤笑，“你倒是有些自知之明了？上回去隋家剑庄做客，庄主旁边那位侍女姑娘一直在偷偷看着你，你愣是半天没反应过来，专抱着你的剑发了一天呆。”

“那、那是因我确实是没感觉到嘛。”金博洋有些心虚地摸摸鼻子，他才不会告诉金杨其实他感觉的出来，那日只是不想回应。

以他的功力怎么会感知不到？但终归落花有意流水无情，未始的还是该结束，免得白白辜负。

“我是真的觉得楼上那位长得好看的公子一直在瞧着我。”金博洋试探性的将身子后仰稍稍移开眼示意金杨往上看，一个不慎视线又与对方相碰，年轻侠客一时分外心虚的回过头去。

金杨着实想嘲笑平日天不怕地不怕的金博洋此刻被吓得如小猫一样，笑着摇摇头，他仰头看去，眯着眼端详来者。

白衣公子察觉到，朝他微微行礼。

“哟，倒不是中原哪边的人。”金杨看着对方穿着打扮，惯用行礼，判断道，“是个东瀛来客。”

金博洋挑起眉似惊了一下。并非惊于来者身份，在此时大唐内上至西域下至隔海万民来朝之状何其常见，而是惊讶于为何那位东瀛公子一直在看着自己。

他不过是人间千万中的匆匆过客，持剑而生，潇洒一去归土，自认为与芸芸众生相似。

入你眸中，我可是有些不同？

“看我作甚。”金博洋胡思乱想一把，胡乱用手将嘴上花糕残渣抹去，发了会呆又是想到，萍水相逢而已，归处不同，终年何以见得？

终究归处不同，我归于此处，你终归于千里万里之外，此生此世只有一时交集，我又何必心生期望眷恋。

他恰好听见楼上传来声响，似乎那如谪仙般的人要走了，一走怕是相见无重逢。

怅然若失，金博洋脑内混沌，捧起面前一杯妄图借胆多抬头看一眼楼上人，刚看一眼便面色一变。

“噗——”

“诶诶诶！你作甚！这可是万品楼招牌千烈酒啊！我只要了一杯你怎么就给我喝了！”

金博洋被烈酒呛咳到面红耳赤捂着脸，一个劲地把头埋进金杨靠过来的肩膀上，心里悲凉。

没想到最后一面竟然如此狼狈。他有看到吗？

怕是会忘吧。天大地大，如何念念不忘一个萍水相逢之人。

金博洋或是永远也无法得知，那白衣公子临走前看着他的眼神里，笑意绵绵，如春风得意拂人眼。

 

 

明月夜辰初上楼，万家灯火未曾休。白日的湖光山色迷了眼，江舟行十里，烟柳推风来，此刻入了夜色，倒是通明之处无阑珊，缠绵水声激层浪，清秀待闺的女儿家相伴嬉闹，拉着姊妹便将巧做的艳红荷花灯放进脚下涟漪倒影之中，许下心事，以许良人。垂髫小儿跟着始龀兄长奔来跑去，捧着繁复花灯四处转悠，欢声笑语幽香浮动而去。

并非何日何节，只是长安北上栖梧镇常日之景，如今天下太平，盛世昌乐，更加之预言有凤凰归巢之象，这一安逸小镇倒也格外热闹，却也显得北边那棵半死梧桐更生的凄惨颓败。

少侠一身妥帖黑衣，剑眉星眸，却如凌冽的凛风，干净利落，隐如锋芒。随手挑了个面目狰狞的面具，也不戴，只是把玩在手，到处东望西瞧，身后的青衣侠士背着手跟着他，衣袂飘扬，颇有闲情逸致。

“江哥，你可信这凤凰归巢？”金博洋漫不经心地回头问。

如果得见凤凰归巢，梧桐重生，人人见之可得长生，自然少不得一阵腥风血雨。

众生平等，谁信？

“虽说长生不老不可妄想，但既然传闻多年，我们又暂时无事，过来看看也是不错，当给你长长见识了。”金杨摆手，“喏，金少侠，江湖就在这里，去闯吧。”

金博洋看见前方有一群人摆擂布阵，似乎在商讨争些什么，擂台摆在梧桐树方位之前，看上去像是在摆什么阵法。

听到不远处正有滚滚马蹄声而来，竟好似伴着尘土飞扬，已是叫人花了眼。金博洋退了一步让道将手中的长剑转了个花，没理会金杨调侃他常挂在嘴边的闯荡江湖。

他眼一晃，好像看到了眼熟的身影，在华灯明昼之间，那个人一身白衣笑意里三分棱角得意，低眉两分温润淡然，初见他时，只看他修身似竹，气自化玉，如切如磋，如琢如磨，无双二字，当可配他。

再见一眼又如同隔千山万水。

 

 

此刻如一石激起，静气凝神，感知到一道势如破竹划破长空，金博洋下意识地回头看去，方才那骑马之人竟带领几匹人马一声令下，数支利箭百步穿杨瞬间向前方擂台而去！

“休想布阵引凰！”

遭了！想是要阻止前面的阵容形成，制止独享之举。但刀剑不长眼，稍微不慎便是血肉模糊。

金博洋心下一惊，一个轻功翻跃便持剑而上，几个起跳便打落利箭，周围突然生起一阵打斗声，声声入耳，却是杀气层层。

一触即发。

金杨一个没留神，还没把金博洋叫住，不过眨眼之间，但见一个少年模样的人施展轻功一跃而起，身似飞燕，灵巧地躲过追尾而来的几只利箭，还不忘将手中狰狞的面具戴上，转身一甩长剑出鞘，漆黑朴纯的剑身立马耀芒一闪，转出剑花，再转身凝气一掌一挥，立即尘土飞扬，阵阵气浪掀起来，竟横扫利箭一片。

刺破皮肤的撕裂声与惊慌失措的叫喊配着万里灯火，一时间竟似城墙走水一般连天绚烂。

金博洋向前尽全力奔到那个白衣身影身边，不知为何心神不宁，担心利箭会比他抢先一步到那个人的面前。

既然手中有剑，当可护之。

为侠如此。

 

出现在栖梧镇的羽生结弦方才只是惊讶于见到了那位以为不会再见的黑衣少侠，略微走神一些，一瞬息周围形势一变，电光火石之间他只来得及堪堪避开几次向他而来的利箭，还没调整过来他便感知到有人在火光烛天里朝他奔来。

随后便将他护在身后，羽生结弦下意识地将外露的锐利气息收敛。

是过来护他的？

戴着面目狰狞面具的少侠边后退边挥剑，忽而剑光一闪，转身避过，再踏地借力掌力一放，将身后摊子尽数踢上前去抵挡箭势，少年似乎并不想恋战，便急急地与之过往几招，转身施展轻功拉着羽生结弦准备走。

但少年脚下一顿，似乎想起了什么，急急停下来回头。

完了忘了金杨还在那头呢！被他知道我又抛下他到处走肯定又要罚我回去砍柴挑水三天！

咬咬牙还是屈服于不能再抛弃同伴的认知，少侠只能转身将羽生结弦带到街市入口处，将腰间佩戴的玉珏一扯落塞进对方手心中。

“从这里走就可以离开了，公子一切小心。”

“以此为信物，将来遇到我，可向我要赔礼，作为我将你拉出来却没陪你走下去的赔礼。”

羽生结弦握住手心里发烫的玉珏，来大唐之前他专门学习了许久的中原话，方才少侠一番话已经听的全懂，忙用不怎么熟练的中原话问他。

“这、这位少侠，请问你的名字是？”

金博洋被羽生结弦一拉，想起金杨告诫他说行走在江湖，不可轻易说出自己的大名，万事小心为上，想了想，便摘下面具冲羽生结弦一笑。

明亮星眸露出，面容清秀俊朗无双，稚气虎牙平添了些少年意气，长剑背附而上，更成风流侠士。

“我姓金，单名一个天字。”

不让我说大名，那记住我的脸总可以了吧。金博洋朝羽生结弦握拳告辞，转身回去。

“后会有期。”


	2. Chapter 2

-中-

 

不知从哪里学来的歪门邪道，竟妄图布阵引凰，妄想提前得见凤凰归巢，也不知哪里来的几队人马，竟随意放箭，也不怕伤到无辜之人。

当真乱了。

 

前脚一步是盛市如火，后一脚已是苍茫寥落，风里似乎还能带来细微的腥味，停留着瞬间而起的戾气，刺激着神经，试图唤起好战的流动血液。

疯子。金博洋侧身躲过刀光剑影，一掌拍落不知从何处向他刺来的长枪，随后起撩势将来人击倒在地，将长剑一挥抵到欲起来的人下颚，眉目一皱，眼光一沉。

你们看看这火光冲天的城，到底要图个何物。

不待来人回答，想起自己要寻人的侠客便继续向前奔去，如誓不回头的利刃，斩落一切灰烬。

 

 

过了许久人群终于被疏散尽去，穿过已无人烟的巷口，几个轻跃金博洋终是找到了在河边站着的金杨，连忙收起长剑顺势一近身，轻声道。

“没事吧？”

金杨叹气，“无事。”

“刚那群人怕不是疯了？传闻是真是假都尚未知，竟然轻易就在城里放箭。”金博洋怒道，“为了个什么长生，却要毁了别人的一生。”

 

疯子。金博洋又在心里骂道，一下恼到将长剑直直插进地中，劈开地面，在灯火阑珊中依旧不减利芒。

“万幸的是多有江湖中人与潜伏在我们当中的朝廷之人出手相助，才不至于血流成河。”金杨拢了袖子，长叹一声，矮身起手将脚边一盏凌乱的花灯轻轻推开，凋落的花瓣洒在镜光水色里，竟带了些艳红与落寞，照亮不眠之夜。

 

看似平静无浪的湖面下暗藏汹涌，一个打转似要掀起惊涛骇浪，闹个天翻地覆，狂风骤雨般各路人马骤然浮出水面，正拿起欲望的刀向前而来。

凤凰归巢千年难逢，八方四面却各怀鬼胎，如幻术一般将阴谋阳谋融入其中，企望真作假时假亦真，暗里藏刀，各方明面上维持的平衡与对峙，怕是要假借此名将新账旧账一起算个清楚。

 

繁华背后必定是风起云涌。

 

“这就是我一直将你放在身边的原因。”金杨突然出声，“有人在的地方就有争端，更何况凤凰归巢这一盛况能带起多少阴谋，已不是你我能想得到的。”

“方才要布阵引凰的是朝廷那边的人，射箭的人是江湖名帮显派，据我所知，这两路人马积怨已深，许是明说为见凤凰，不如是暗自想各自为龙。”

 

厮杀争夺，功成枯骨，向来如此，借长生之名，将对方杀之而后快，长生如何，唯有将敌者斩落马下，才是万世不衰。

至于凤凰归巢是真是假，怕也是有心人故意而为之，幻世如大唐，更易混淆是非，伺机而动。

 

“如此，还要待在这吗？接下来的路也许很危险。”金杨起身回头挑眉问金博洋。他是第一次带金博洋下山出这么远的门，心有顾虑，却尊重少年选择。

 

而年轻侠客听罢几下思索，却又不知觉的思及那个白衣身影，眼下形势尚未明晰，他可也要像其他来民一样去看那凤凰归巢？

金杨见金博洋不作声，将他上下打量了一遍，发现对方常挂在腰际的白玉珏已消失不见。

 

佩玉乃贴身之物，岂可随意丢弃？金博洋虽性子玩闹，却也是个明事理的人，不会轻易抛去。

怕不是刚刚跑出去是看中了哪家姑娘，去行侠仗义罢了。

子初长成，吾心甚是安慰。

 

 

却见少侠像下定决心般将长剑拿起一个转花收回入鞘，冲金杨摆摆手。

“当然继续凑热闹。倒是想看看他们到底能得到什么。”

 

再说了，我连那位东瀛来客的名字还没问到呢，如果继续待下去，说不定是可以再次重逢的。

我还欠着债呢。金博洋无奈转身。

少侠年少轻狂，初生牛犊，明知山有虎，偏向虎山行。

“走吧走吧，回客栈休息，我饿了，想吃万品楼的酱香乳翅。”

“那楼刚被毁了门面，你只能吃路边清淡白粥。”

“……”

 

 

金天？

今天明日？

东瀛来客在一片落败的街市尽头长身玉立，手心里还躺着刚刚少侠给予他的玉珏，上好的玉温润透彻，纯而无暇，他似魔怔般地站了许久，在满眼火光里看到了另一端半死梧桐处，一点火焰逐渐亮起燃烧，似化成凤尾，他诧异地揉了会发涩的眼睛，再睁开眼来已是一切化雾而去。

幻象众生，雾里看花。

来客低声一笑，转身翩然而去。

本该今天明日，奈何徒生妄念，便生出长生之意，得见凤凰之归。

 

 

迷迷糊糊中本已经听过了五更锣，但脑内还是有些混沌不堪，客栈厢房已是有些吵闹，金博洋侧耳倾听，不意外皆是气愤昨夜莫名一战的能者侠士，挣扎着睁眼，金博洋终究起身准备打理。

“昨夜吃的白粥……淡而无味，太过分了。”金博洋哀嚎。

“……您还指望白粥能给你整个山珍海味来？”金杨早气定神闲地坐在客房内沏茶，听到金博洋一句叹息忍不住出声。

 

“出门在外哪来这么多好吃的给你，金少侠，可长点心吧。”金杨起身整理会衣裳，示意金博洋跟他下楼，“起来，下去早饭。”

 

 

少年郎一觉醒来又是生龙活虎，兴高采烈地吃过早饭后就要拉着金杨出去玩，还未起身，只听一声怒吼立即冲上耳畔处。

“昨夜那群朝廷的人实在过分！不知在哪里戏弄来的什么劳什子布阵引凰，引的他家仇人分外眼红见不得，竟发疯似的放箭！”一个莽撞大汉气愤而怒，一掌朝木桌拍下来竟似乎要将起拍碎。

“他家仇人到底是何方神圣？天不怕地不怕的，倒是一点都不慌立下新仇家。”有人问道。

“那倒是难以辨认，那仇人结盟合派的，都是些各方江湖人，实在是未能知晓啊。”有人叹息。

少侠听罢心起好奇，着实是想得知那些人到底是谁，摸清底细将来遇上什么事也好处理，便拉过路经小二问。

 

那小二见少侠一身稚气，客气有礼，猜到是初入江湖的少年侠客，但似乎是过于不知天高地厚，便随口敷衍了一句，莫要他去蹚这趟浑水。

 

问罢少侠若有所思地点点头，朝小二握拳答谢，朝回过头去向金杨说道。

“江哥我们走吧。”金博洋将身子前倾，显然是兴奋。

“去哪想好了吗。”金杨捧起一盏茶问道。

“逛花楼。”

金杨一个惊吓忍不住喷了金博洋一脸茶水。

 

胡旋舞起玉生歌，美酒纸醉应相合。四方来客皆聚于此，雕梁画栋，水榭花柳，香粉脂味，绝艳舞姿，绘成一副大唐繁世之景，来者可观霓裳羽衣，可观胡姬旋天，可饮西域美酒，可饮朔北烈风，天上人间，朝生暮死，如梦似幻。

大唐遍地是诗人，诗中遍地是绮丽。

 

金博洋好歹也是百览群书，观此盛景，不会作诗也会吟，刚想感叹一句，便发觉一阵俗味粉脂靠上来，一个翻转就想将来者控制于手，却在下一刻不自觉地被粉脂味刺激打了个喷嚏。

 

金杨忙将那群花楼姑娘从金博洋面前推开，十分得体地道：“各位姑娘抱歉，我这小公子身体不适，恐不得近身，还请见谅。”

金博洋缓过神来揉揉鼻子，小脸皱成一块，抬眼看到眼前一群花枝招展妩媚生姿的姑娘，头皮发麻，似又闻到了一阵令人恼怒的脂粉味。

 

“对对对，我不近女色，对女色过敏，还请多多担待。”金博洋忙摆手退后挥开要上前来的姑娘，拉着金杨就拐弯往前走。

 

“我看你也是疯了，非要跑到这里来摸什么底细。”金杨怒道，“少看点那些胡言乱语的话本！”

金博洋一边捂着鼻子一边大喊冤枉，如今花楼已是大唐云集天下人之地，要想得知什么确实从此容易下手，金博洋只期望自己能早日获取情报早日脱身，他是不想再待在这里一刻了，以后都不想掉进脂粉堆里。

 

可自己的确受不了这阵味道，该怎么进厢房？金博洋心下思量，转过一个楼角瞄到右边一个厢房时突然停下脚步。

正是有缘千里来相会。

他又遇到那位东瀛来客了。就在眼前，在这盛世下，在这无心邂逅。

 

 

似是江南的温婉才隽，眉目间秀气特致仿佛浸过三月春润的细雨绵绵，那白衣垂眸饮酒倒似在南城窗前，沾了几分湿气，低眉写几句寒暄问暖，隔山海寄语涌上心头。

那人注意到似乎有人正在半开的门外看着他，回过头来，心有灵犀般地与来人对望，浅笑安然，微低施礼。

他腰间挂着白玉珏，如他一般温润，混在月白衣裳下，一时难以起意。

“怎么不走了？”金杨跟在金博洋身后问道，顺着他的目光看去，发现那东瀛人，恍然点头。

 

在花楼都能遇见，究竟是多有缘。

金博洋愣了片刻，反应过来，皱着眉头拿起剑拉着金杨就往里走，一个转身就将长剑“咚”的一声立在白衣公子旁边醉倒的另一人面前的案桌上，吓得醉倒的人一个激灵醒来睁着朦胧看着眼前的少侠。

 

“刘员外，今日倒是很有雅兴，拉着远方来客跑来花楼吃花酒，是不怕自家夫人怪罪了？”金博洋微微眯起眼，像是隐藏的豹般带着危险。

刘员外猛然一个惊醒，发现眼前人就是曾经帮着那群百姓告他收刮民脂民膏的那个江湖少侠，未曾想如此晦气，本是想来这栖梧镇上分见凤凰归巢的一杯羹，竟然还是不巧遇到了。

 

“金少侠大人有大量，我可没做什么坏事，是这位东瀛客想知道昨夜到底发生了什么，我才好心带他来这里探探消息的。”刘员外忙出声指了指旁边的东瀛人，白衣公子一脸无辜。

“是吗？那都知道了什么？”金博洋环臂挑眉问。

 

“这、这我可不知道了，您可都看到了我都醉的一塌糊涂，方才这位公子向花魁问到了什么我都不晓得。”

还跟花魁聊天？金博洋心里有些气。

 

“那你走吧。下次别做什么坏事让我知道。”金博洋动嘴示意门外。

“那这位公子……”刘员外错愕地指着旁边人。

“归我了。”

 

一个摆衣挥衫，金博洋放下手中的剑，转头请金杨就坐，自己低身就地朝羽生结弦面前正襟危坐。两人冲羽生结弦握拳行礼，羽生结弦就异国之礼回道。

“许久不见，金少侠。”羽生结弦一口流利的中原话说出，惊的金杨挑眉，想来这句话是练习许久，才能如此分辨不出眼前人竟是东瀛人。

“……许久不见。”金博洋笑呵呵，心想明明昨晚才分开过，想起了什么，“还没问到你的名字呢，请问尊姓大名？”

白衣公子抬眸，金杨隐约感到一丝不易察觉的锐利一闪而过。

“东瀛，羽生结弦。”

伴羽而生，结冽之弦。如是。

 

金博洋赞叹不已，口中低声念了几句，待全部都牢记于心后脱口而出，“羽生，好名字。”

既已告知姓名，没有不回之礼，金杨再次抱拳向羽生结弦道：“大唐，金江。这位是……”

“大唐，金天。”金博洋忙说出口。

谨遵教诲，不错不错。金杨颇为欣慰地点点头。只是心下又觉得实在抱歉，他们这些江湖侠客出门行走，着实是不能随意报以真名，万一仇家上门，也是棘手。

抱歉了，除了姓名，其他可以真心坦诚。金博洋同样在心里叹气。

 

“今天明日。也是好名字。”羽生结弦冲金博洋笑道，“两位是兄弟？”

“噢，我们是师兄弟。”金杨回道，他似乎感觉到对面的人听罢松了口气。

金博洋却没心思在乎这个，“你怎么跟那刘员外来花楼？难道不知道这里的姑娘都是不好惹的吗？”

难道对你自己都没有自知之明的吗？生的一副好相貌，万一被人诓去，那可得了？

羽生结弦倒是奇道，“金少侠你们不也是来这？”

金博洋突然百口莫辩。

“我倒觉得金少侠比较容易被诓骗。”羽生结弦低头又饮了口酒，璀璨星眸看着少侠笑道。

 

烈酒易上瘾，不该贪杯。


	3. Chapter 3

-下-

 

东瀛人讲话都是这么难懂的吗？少侠没想明白羽生结弦到底为什么说他好诓骗。

金杨倒是想知道羽生结弦到底得知了什么，便问他跟那花魁说了何事，金博洋一听，眉头一皱地向羽生结弦倾身靠近。

 

“你……你可没有被那群姑娘给欺负吧？”

羽生结弦失笑，“我在少侠眼中竟如此不堪？”

倒不是……金博洋也不知道怎么了，一想到眼前的白衣公子与他人交好，心里就有些不自在不痛快。就像是心爱的宝剑被外人拿着，沾染了别人的气息。

 

大概在我眼中，你确是有些不同吧。

 

“其实也并没什么太大的事情。”羽生结弦轻笑，“只是这凤凰归巢，怕是轮不到我们来看了。”

 

“为何？”

“假借归巢之名，实为……”羽生结弦压低了声，“为龙博弈。”

九五之尊为龙之子，龙灵于天，龙子为地，众生所归，实皆被那朱甍碧瓦，玉楼金殿里的君王层层束缚，一举一动尽在眼下，容不得任何挑战天子权威的事物存在。

长生也不可。

 

金杨听罢心下诧异，未曾想过异国的羽生结弦竟将皇家秘事看的如此透彻，一来二去也是摸清这次所谓盛宴究竟是为了什么，确是轮不到他们来管。只是这位东瀛人实在心思缜密深不可测，他下意识有些忧虑地看了眼身边看不出在想什么的金博洋，极其担忧地摇了摇头。

 

“还有一事。”羽生结弦道，“凤凰归巢之象，明日可见。”

 

明日便可得见？金博洋惊道：“怎么会是明日？”他分明还未看出那棵半死梧桐有何转化。

 

“那日布阵引凰，确是成了。”羽生结弦食指沾了酒水，就桌而画出地势，“我看到了。”

我看到凤尾将成。

 

金杨二人倒吸冷气。传闻千年的凤凰归巢竟是真的，怎不令人心下惶恐不安，如是此，必定要一阵翻云覆雨，不得安宁。

“天下之内，竟真有幻术？”金杨出声道。

“非真非假。”羽生结弦轻挥手将水珠尽数散去，金博洋觉得一时有些眼花，耳畔顿时响起喧天闹地之音，眼前有清雾腾起化羽而升，萦绕似幻，凤尾似火而化，归来往昔，闻百鸟朝凤之声，难辨真假，眼见为虚，何物为实？

随着一声杯落，金博洋猛然从幻觉中清醒过来，一切迷雾飞烟散去，皆归为尘土。

“你用了幻术？”金博洋微惊。

“并非。”羽生结弦笑道，“是心乱。”

 

 

离火启卦，天地相合，梧桐重生，凤凰归兮。传闻千年，终得一见。

金博洋跟着金杨抱剑旁观，眼前的梧桐缓缓复苏将醒，枝叶不凋，火色飞舞，确是幻术，少侠皱着眉，看着不远处伺机而动的两派兵马，预想着若谁肯先一步踏过泥沼，便是开战的借口。

一方为帝王的权威，一方为众生的贪念，不过要为一个荒唐借口，拼你死我活。

皆是局外人。一时火焰凤尾似成，凤形既显，等那百鸟朝凤一声，长生灵药既出，贪婪无厌之人以盼。

“从未有什么长生不老。”羽生结弦淡淡开口。

“有的只有贪念。”

 

浮影散去，尽数消逝，众人惊异，眼前梧桐未曾往生。一声令下，刀光血影，一瞬即来，幻世之象，欲盖弥彰。

 

不过都与他们无关了。

 

 

回到客栈的金博洋半夜趁金杨不注意溜出来，一个轻功飞跃到屋顶上，想着白日羽生结弦那番话，就着今夜轮月抱着长剑躺倒。这晚夜阑人静，银盘朗照，隔江万家灯火，桥下流水缓缓而过，微风不燥，闭眼似归到江南的缠绵温热，细水长流。

 

金杨曾说，身为剑客，本不需情。唯有无情无义静心拂尘，才可人剑合一，立于天地之间。

我是心乱？

因何而乱？

因人而乱？

心乱而俗世成幻，而难认真假，而贪生妄念。

“你可还要去看凤凰归巢？”金博洋想起之前羽生结弦问他，目光里平静如水，欲探究竟。

“你呢？”他答非所问。

“我不欲长生，不欲长存，只需归土时有一人可念，有一事不忘，即可。”

金博洋听罢，一叹。

“我从来不曾妄想所有。只求一朝一夕，皆是存在过的。”

今天明日，只求我不负剑不负己，只求我确是在无心感应里见过你，哪怕归处不同，已是心满意足。

 

金博洋朝眼前那明月伸出手去，洒落月光似是流连，在他指尖缠绕，如梦似幻，一个不留神便是消逝。握紧手心，他试图将明月抓在手中，清风徐来，似是感应地低头往屋下望去。

那人月白之下，风清云淡，正冲他一笑，一眼万年，念念不忘。

 

我眸中有过你。

 

“少侠，似乎在看良辰美景。”羽生结弦抬头直直望进金博洋眼中。

金博洋心下一跳，忙起身来握拳低声咳了一下，用了些内力将接下来的话给羽生结弦传过去，他担忧今夜的风太大，所有的话语都不曾归来。

“啊是的。挺、挺好看的。”金博洋扯过一个笑，他感到心又开始乱了。

“明日临走之时，想少侠回我赔礼。”羽生结弦低头将腰间玉珏拿到手中，“少侠可还记得？”

可还记得你欠我一个债，欠我一个不同归去的债。

 

“明日你便要走了吗？”见羽生结弦微点头回应之，金博洋已是意料之中，观不观凤凰归巢已是借口，毕竟已是局外之人，留不留才是真心实意。

“你是为何来大唐？”

“因想看大唐的剑。”

金博洋怅然若失地应道。

“那你可见到了？”

“已见过了。”

 

心下叹息，金博洋不再有什么期望，飞身下去到羽生结弦身边，问他要什么赔礼。

羽生结弦思去半刻，伸出手心，“我要你的名字。”

“名字？”金博洋错愕，“不是已经……”

“是真的名字。是我可以回来见你，可以认出你来的名字。”

是要我隔海相望苦苦思及的名字，是要我念念不忘归来去兮的心上之人。

金博洋晃神，回过神忙低头轻轻捧过那人的手心，在上面一笔一划虔诚落字，将他的全名一刻一分的印在心上。

金博洋。

金博洋。

金博洋。

不知写了多少遍，直到指尖颤抖再也控制不住，手却被眼前人的手掌轻轻握住。

“我记住了。金博洋。”

念念不忘，纵隔山河万里。

 

羽生结弦轻声问金博洋，“我归东瀛，你可还有什么话想对我说？”

千里迢迢，山高水长，鸿雁鱼龙，短笺怕是难相望，至此一别，也是难有再相见一日，山长水阔知何处，何处是归人，何处是故乡，有些人有些事，一别再别，可能就是永诀。

 

可金博洋只是扬剑一笑。

“后会有期。”

此隔千山万水，归去来兮，我记得你。

 

\--全文完--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有番外（趴


End file.
